irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Averii (Nightmare)
"Surrender or don't, either way this laser's going to fry your brains." From his first breath and heartbeat outside of the cloning vats, Averii's life was owned by the military. For a hundred years, what little freedom he had as he was pitted against the other smeets would be strangled. For a hundred years, one of the only comforts he would know was his weapon and the target. For a hundred years, he fought tooth and nail to survive the hell that was the 'Academy' of Irk. One could only imagine how his blood boiled when this Averii discovered how much worse the world above really was. Not to be confused for his loyalist counterpart. TL;DR - Biography For those who don't have time to read through the below, this section is for you. Born awake in the bowels of Nightmare Irk, Ave was immediately fused to his PAK and given all the information he'd need for the next few minutes before he was dumped into a small arena as part of the initial Academy Induction. Armed with a defective and centuries-old shockspear, used by thousands before him, Averii got his first weapon 45 minutes after his unceremonious birth. Compared to the normal academy, the forced free-for-alls that newborns are forced through immediately paint the Irken Academy as a brutal and uncompromising place. Where it wasn't needed, a simulation would not be used, and instead live-fire exercises and frighteningly real situations were utilized. Those who died would be discarded from memory, regarded as failures. Those who lived, however, after the century of punishment and restriction in the Academy, would move on to forced military service. Notably, Nightmare Averii would suffer permanent damage to his eyes at a young age, turning them a shade of purple and partially blinding him. However, he'd later win an implant that would fix the issues with his vision, after, oddly enough, beating down Training Overseers who were initially meant to punish him for an unsatisfactory performance. He'd also kill Lurch's Nightmare Counterpart early on in a rather similar fashion to 'Real' Ave, and would become the Sparring Partner of Nightmare Entra in the academy. As he graduated from the Academy, Averii's generation of surviving cadets was picked apart and divided, first by performance, then by Officer Handpicking, and finally by AI selection. Ave would find himself handpicked by Shipmaster (or 'Captain') Talbolt of the Vengeance, and assigned as leader of a small squad consisting of he, Mit, Lek, and Entra. Forced into service, they were all bitter, especially so with the latter two (Entra feeling cheated out of a Navigator's Position, and Lek feeling cheated out of a position as Squad Leader). Begrudgingly, however, they adjusted to their positions over the next few years. Then, however, four years on, they grew dissatisfied with their position on the chain of command, and under Entra's direction, Ave hatched a scheme to have them all climb it. Coincidentally, this Entra started her relationship with Averii shortly before proposing an advancement up the ladder. Six years later, Averii, becoming one of the most influential officers aboard, and sickened by the monotony of service, then broke from the plan. Despite her initial protests, Ave publicly challenged the authority of Talbolt (and the Empire), soon sparking a rapidly growing revolt that was accelerated and assisted by the key positions that the rest of his team occupied. Soon after, Averii publicly challenged Talbolt to a duel, and despite a hard fight, killed him by frying his heart and PAK. What little resistance the loyal crew had soon crumbled, and freshly crowned Shipmaster, Ave took command of the ship, broke from the Empire, and went rogue, having earned the loyalty of the revolting crew. Labelled a Traitor, Averii, the Vengeance, and all hands then disappeared in the'' Giedi Secundus System before a retaliation Battle Group could be sent to deal with the rogues. With no signs of the vessel, the group disbanded only a few weeks into the search A few months later, a ship with an identical registration appeared above the small garrison on then-relatively unexplored Arraak Prime, shortly before the base was thought to have been completely destroyed by Orbital Bombardment. Analysis of scans taken before it's annihilation reveal that the ship was rechristened as the ''Revenant, ''with the crew contacting the facility under the moniker of 'The Arraakeen Wraiths'. This was the first of various small and unexpected strikes on Imperial Facilities in the area, with the sector soon designated a hazard. Retaliation Fleets would arrive, but find nothing each time, sparking the tales of the increasingly infamous and self-named Pirates, especially so with their Captain and his Mistress. Today, 'Shipmaster' Averii is considered a Traitor to the Empire, armed, dangerous, and elusive. Biography '''Incomplete!' Academy Years Birth and Overview The first time he opened his mouth to speak was the first time Averii felt pain. Born about 17 decades ago in the bowels of 'Nightmare' Irk, the young smeet was immediately fused with his PAK and given all necessary knowledge to survive - then, unceremoniously dumped into a small, dark, and filthy arena. The first time he took up arms was less than 45 minutes following his birth. Handed a rusty, defective shockspear centuries older than him, the aching smeet, still processing the knowledge in his mind, was thrust into combat against three other newborns. The only thing going through his mind as the Nightmare Irken picked up the weapon: Kill. So much information swam in their mind, but like most others, a word, more of a command than a mere word, barked in their mind; Kill. So, only a few minutes later, shocked, shaking, bloodied, and beaten, young Averii made his first kill and ended the life of another small form like him. Then, and only then, did he finally enter the Academy. Thus was the first hour of life for many smeets born within the bowels of this alternate world. Designed to purge the weak and unworthy before they wasted significant amounts of effort, in contrast to the Academy of the 'Real' Irk, the Nightmare Academy strained all it's forcibly conscripted cadets to the limits, and those who snapped - much like Averii's first opponents - would not survive. The safety net provided by virtual simulations did not exist, for the most part. In it's place? Arenas, much like the proving ground 45-minute-old Averii was dumped into, served as a Cadet's daily challenge. Survive the Arena, and you might just make it out alive - something that Averii would go on to do. Not before enduring a century of it, however, in addition to endless rivals, traitors, and oppression. Notable Events, Facts, and Differences Due to the sheer amount of things one would go through after 100 years in the Academy, the traditional paragraphs have been forgone for a simple list, serving both as trivia and fact vendor. * Due to the brutality and negligence of the alternate world, as well as the live combat exercises, this Averii would accumulate many unhealed and permanent scars. ** Nightmare Averii was actually partially blinded by a plasma blast near his face for a fair few years, changing his eye color. * Averii would duel Lurch's nightmare counterpart early on in his Academy Years, and end up killing him to please the Overseers. ** Averii and Entra would become sparring partners after he killed Lurch, which formed the seed of their future partnership. * Early on, Averii would learn to trust almost no one, after being betrayed by a group of 'friends'. Despite this, he'd still befriend Mit. * Averii would not befriend Lek until after they left the Academy, becoming fierce rivals in the Nightmare universe. * Somewhere past halfway through his years in the Academy, Averii once subdued a group of Training Overseers initially meant to punish him. He earned a reward for his combat performance, despite his attacking of the staff. ** Said reward was a pair of high-grade ocular implants for his eyes, which fixed his damaged vision. * Nightmare Averii actually specializes more in close-quarters weapons than the 'Real' Averii, due to his damaged vision as well as his Nightmare Training. * Nightmare Averii, in the few simulations they DID have, would find himself a better Ship Captain or Fleet Commander than a Pilot. ** This instilled some of his desire to get his own Ship Command. ** This also means that Nightmare Averii is a worse pilot than the 'True' Averii. Military Service Conscription Surviving his century of torment and hardships that was the Academy, Averii had hoped for a bit of freedom once he finally graduated. However, as his class was brought to the surface of Nightmare Irk, they were surrounded by armed guards, and divided into groups based on their performance over the last hundred years in the academy. Ordered to stand at attention, many officers came in, assessing each group carefully. Slowly, over the next few hours, each group shrank as the officers left with fresh soldiers, regardless of any protests the latter would have, and the initial conscription would be completed. Those left would be processed by an AI or a Control Brain, and automatically assigned a posting; something Averii would not go through as he was marched away to begin his service aboard VT-0426, the Vengeance. To be completed at a later time. Betrayals To be completed at a later time. Current Status To be completed at a later time. Appearance and Equipment of Note Physical Though they may look similar at a distance (barring differences of color), compared to the 'True' Averii, Nightmare Averii would never be mistaken for the former. While 'Real' Averii would have scars of his own, and stood at a respectable height of 5'4", Nightmare Averii boasts far more scars, visible even on his face and in his eyes, and begins to tower over Ave at 5'7", in addition to his more thoroughly developed musculature from his Academy days coming into play to create a more distinctly different overall shape (in addition to generally making him bigger and stronger than his counterpart). More direct differences between them, aside from height, scars, and strength, include their overall color. Where Averii is a more vibrant and lively darker shade of Green, Nightmare Averii has a darker and more lifeless shade of dark grey, with a tint of green. Notably, they once shared eye colors, but following an incident involving plasma, Nightmare Averii's eyes took on a more faded purple hue. That and he lost the tips of his Antennae. Clothing N/A Equipment Weapons N/A Miscellaneous Personality N/A Notable Relationships Nightmare Irk as a whole N/A Entra (Nightmare) Originally just sparring partners following his slaying of (Nightmare) Lurch in the Arena, Averii and Entra soon began a friendly rivalry that has gone on strong, even to this day. In addition to this, she's also the only reason he's not still serving the festering, corrupted Empire, having convinced him to start climbing up the chain, with more than a bit of subtle (and not-so-subtle) persuasion and manipulation as ideas sparked in her mind. Thus, she started her game of planning and climbing, with her pawns growing in number as she continued to Manipulate. It was eventually Manipulation that somewhat backfired when Ave decided to start a revolt and wrestle the ship away from their Captain's cold, dead body, but Manipulation nonetheless. She forgave him later, however, after they actually succeeded in breaking away from the Empire. Despite his negative attitude towards her plotting at times, and well-grounded suspicions, he can't help but love the way she is, and despite her initial attempts to resist, she couldn't help herself from loving her then-favorite pawn, and came to see him more and more as a Rival again, and finally, as an Equal. As it currently stands, they are master and mistress, respectively, of the same vessel, and eachother. Though, they haven't married yet. Averii ('True') N/A Crew of the Revenant N/A Notable Quotes * N/A Themes Created to fit with the trend of giving one's characters a particular song as a theme, this section is dedicated to the tracks that fill the noise behind, well, this other Averii. Songs are organized by the source, IE, a Natural Selection Song will be listed under the Natural Selection category. Unless stated, none of these were created by Cravitus and are property of respective owners. Natural Selection 2 - David John, Simon Chylinski * Main Menu Theme - ''N/A'' * Tarnished - ''N/A'' * Alone - ''N/A'' Roleplays N/A Other Facts * Nightmare Averii is actually older and taller than the 'Real' Averii, due to the former residing in a universe where time is roughly equal to that of Z-14, and the latter residing in one that runs five years slower. * This page is very incomplete. Category:Nightmare Category:Cravitus Universe Category:Fanon Category:Unfinished Category:Irkens Category:Dangerous Category:Males Category:Traitors Category:Defectives Category:Evil Category:Biography Category:Rebels